daybreak_netflixfandomcom-20200214-history
5318008
5318008 is the sixth episode of the first season of Daybreak. It is the sixth episode of the series overall. Synopsis As Turbo and Mona Lisa search for the traitor to their tribe, Josh and KJ venture into the wilds, and Angelica navigates a milestone on her own. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD Turbo uses lego to create a re-enactment of the battle of the Mall, which he lost. Through exploratory text, it is revealed that Turbo is looking for a certain someone who caused him to lose the battle. As they begin to clean up the mall following the battle, Wesley and Eli have been locked up following their plan to kill Josh. Josh feels betrayed that Wesley lied to him, and questions what else he could’ve lied about, however he does not answer. The students in the Mall approach Josh and ask what they are going to do about Turbo, with Josh suggesting that they take out Turbo for good. Meanwhile, Angelica regrets lying to Josh about Sam’s death. As Josh and KJ head out on skateboards together, KJ tells him her plan to kill Turbo, which involves recruiting Aria Killigan and other gamers who have been playing online this entire time. Josh is surprised at the whole ordeal, but finds it insulting. It is comforting when KJ reveals that the situation is the same across the world, but shocks Josh who wishes for his parents back. Desperate to find the traitor, Turbo decides that everyone is guilty until proven innocent and imprisons his own minions inside a large cage while he addresses them from atop his throne. He reminisces over past times spent with Wesley in which Wesley told him he was a winner. He also explains to Wesley about his father and the death of his mother, which caused the breakdown of his family. As he decides what to do next, Angelica and Ms. Crumble head off to the cereal factory where they confront Principal Burr. Burr reveals that he thought Ms. Crumble was dead, but is revealed to be alive; Burr tells her that he misses her, which prompts to Angelica that the two were romantically involved. As things quickly descend into chaos, Angelica finds herself rushing around the factory from Ms. Crumble, who now seems to want to eat her. Turbo continues his pursuit in finding out who he can and can’t trust, leading to an interrogation of everyone at the Mall that night. After some deliberation, Owen steps up and tells them it’s his fault they failed in their mission at the mall. He attributes the mistake to not properly maintaining the equipment/bow as he has been working in the gym in hopes of getting on the team. Owen pleads to be put on stage to sing, however the other jocks do not see this side and want him to be fed to the ghoulies. Killigan engages with the mission to kill Turbo, however the mission goes sideways when she and the rest of the crew are captured by Turbo and, as punishment, they are forced to watch educational videos. At this point she reveals the username of the traitor online: 5318008. This, along with very accurate descriptions of the character in question, points to Gary as the traitor. As he’s taken away and the group vilify what he’s done, it turns out that there was no traitor and it was simply Turbo’s way of venting and getting a cheap victory. As he smashes up the Lego game from earlier, KJ and Josh grow closer together and end up kissing. Some time later, Josh gets up and re-watches the video of Turbo again telling him he’s lost. However, in the background he sees Sam and learns firsthand that she’s still alive. Cast Main *Colin Ford as Josh Wheeler *Alyvia Alyn Lind as Angelica Green *Sophie Simnett as Sam Dean *Austin Crute as Wesley Fists *Cody Kearsley as Turbo Pokaski *Jeanté Godlock as Mona Lisa *Gregory Kasyan as Eli Cardashyan *Krysta Rodriguez as Ms. Crumble *Matthew Broderick as Michael Burr/Baron Triumph Recurring *Chelsea Zhang as KJ *Mickey Dolan as Gary *Jon LeVert as Barry *Joe Manganiello as Karl Pokaski *Sammi Hanratty as Aria Killigan *Andrew Fox as Slowen Krieger *Jack Justice as Jew-Fro Simon *A.J. Voliton as Fred *Estrella Avila as Jessica Huntley *Gabriel Armijo as Jaden Unger *Kevin Bransford as Other Gay Josh *Luke Valen as #54 *Julia Flores as #23 *Tony Sedillo as #98 *Stafford Douglas as Henry] *Joshua Horton as Baseball Ben Minor *Tracy S. Lee as Tennis Maven Martina *Mitchell Hoog as Nimrod *Annacheska Brown as Styx *Cody Midthunder as BronyBoy Trivia *The title is a reference to Gary's online gamer tag. **The title could also be seen as a reference to the number that spells "BOOBIES" when typed into a calculator and flipped upside down. Quotes Gallery Images |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes